


Love and War

by Tayla36



Series: Love and War [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets to Greg's apartment and only finds one monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Peja posted a first line challenge. I changed it up a little and used it as a last line instead, but she still gets credit for the inspiration.  
> Summary: Nick gets to Greg's apartment and only finds one monster.  
> Written and originally posted August 8, 2003

****

 

"Greg?"

 

Greg stirred from the light half doze he had fallen into.  The sound of Nick's voice calling his name awakening his dick as well as his mind.  His gave the organ a reassuring pat, promising to deal with it one way or another very shortly, and turned to face his friend standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

 

"Nick?"

 

"Yeah buddy it's me.  How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm alright.  Cath made me something to eat before she tucked me in.  What are you doing here, man?"

 

"Don't you remember?"

 

"Remember what?"  Greg tried to look confused.

 

"You called me, Greg."

 

"I did?"  Greg struggled to keep the grin off his face.

 

Nick sighed.  "Yeah man, you did.  Wanted me to come over and scare away the monsters."

 

"Monsters?  What the hell are you talking about, Nick?"

 

"You called me, practically in tears, saying that the monsters under the bed were going to get you."

 

At that Greg threw back the covers and got up.  He thought heard Nick's sharp intake of breath as he got onto his hands and knees to peer under his bed.  "Well they seem to have gone now."

 

Greg wiggled his upraised butt before bouncing back up to his feet.  This time there was no mistaking Nick's appreciative moan.  He turned to give his friend a seductive grin and said "Do you wanna check for yourself?"

 

Nick narrowed his eyes speculatively.  He strode across the room, stopping right next to the younger man.  Greg blinked as Nick whipped a penlight out of his pocket and shone it directly into his eyes, noting that his pupils reacted perfectly normally. 

 

"You didn't take too many pain meds, did you?"

 

"Nope."  Greg grinned at Nick saucily.

 

"You didn't take any at all, did you?"

 

"Nope."  Greg reached out and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist.  Nick gasped as his body reacted to his friends close proximity. 

 

"So, this was all some sort of joke?  A prank to make me look like an idiot?"

 

"Oh no, Nick.  Not a joke."  Greg snuggled even closer to the taller man.  Nick finally responded by wrapping his arms around Greg, hands trailing down his smooth naked back and coming to rest on his hips.

 

"If you wanted company you could have just asked.  Not fair playing games, man."  Nick whispered into Greg's ear, causing shiver's down the other man's spine.

 

"But I'm very good at games."  Greg shoved Nick backwards so that he landed on the bed, and quickly followed him, straddling his hips and capturing each hand in a firm grip. 

 

"All's fair, baby," He said to an astonished Nick, just before leaning down and claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss.  "And this is war."

 

 


End file.
